Love blossoms
by love-kills-quickly
Summary: This story is about how kagome learns, and deals with being a demons mate. Warning, Future lemons, and some scenes may be graphic to some readers, You have been warned. Kagome x Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So this is my first inuyasha x kagome story. EVER. So please bear with me. My friend and I are attempting to write it, as a kind co-op thing. Anyways enjoy!**_

{Kagome}

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" I screamed at him, I was so mad I was seeing RED! In an attempt to make me stay to look for jewel shards HE WRECKED MY BIKE! As in he LITERALLY wrapped it around a TREE! I looked at him, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIITTTT!" I screamed in rage. Then, while he laid there on the ground, half crippled. I picked up my bag, and headed toward the Bone Eaters Well. I was going home, whether He liked it or not! It was about half a day's walk, so I should be there before nightfall. A few hours later, when I was about halfway to the well, I heard something, or someone, rustling in the trees above me. I brushed it off, thinking inuyasha was following me, and continued walking. When the rustling became louder, i realized that whatever was making the sound, had to be much bigger than inuyasha. I turned around, hoping to see I was over reacting. Of course, I couldn't be so lucky. Because there, standing in the middle of the path, was a demon. It was huge, with a red streaked face, horns, alligator tail, and shark like teeth! And I had left my bow and arrows at the campsite! The only thing I could do was run, and pray that inuyasha would find me. But just as i turned to run, the demon picked me up by my waist. I screamed.

(Inuyasha)

"Grrrr, that damn wench! What did I ever do to her?" I was so mad! And so hurt. I had been resting in a tree. Trying to recover from that fall, plus all the sitting kagome did. It was a few hours later when I decided to head in the direction of the well. I heard a loud scream. "What the…. KAGOME!" I took off in the direction of her sent. "KAGOME I'M COMING!" I screamed. Panicked, If she died, I would never become a full demon. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. The real reason was that i was, undoubtedly, undeniably in love with her. But she could never Love me. I'm a half breed. And she's a priestess. I heard another scream. "Damn it!" I ran faster. As i was running I picked up another scent. A demon, just what I needed, and Kagome's Blood! I was lived now. How DARE a demon hurt my Kagome! I was going to rip him to shreds. As I approached, I froze. There on the ground was Kagome's Clothes, and they were ripped to shreds, scraps of the outfit lying everywhere. Her Bag was hanging in a nearby tree, tossed there carelessly. And kagome was hanging from her arms in the demons grasp, screaming and sobbing all at once. "I'm going to make you my little bitch, you human scum." The demon sneered. "LET HER GO YOU UGLY ASS, BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I screamed, seeing red.

(Demon)

She was a looker, to say the least, I was going to enjoy this. Of course when I was done, I was going to have to kill her. Which really was a shame. You don't find to many attractive human females these days. But I will be damned if I am the father of a _half-breed_. "LET HER GO YOU UGLY ASS, BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I sniffed, a _Half-breed. "_You Think a half breed like yourself, can hurt a Full demon like me?" I laughed. "Ha! Very funny, not beat it before I decide to crush you." And then, just to piss him off, I ran my tongue over the girl's body. She scream again, Begging for some ''Inuyasha" to help her. It was pathetic. Until I felt a strong demonic aura behind me. I turned half expecting to see the lord of the western land. But all I could see was that half demon. "What the?" I asked Only to realize that power was coming off of him. I sneered, "You looking for a fight?" He just growled. So I grabbed some cord from my pocket, and tied her to the nearest tree. "Lets Make this Quick." I growled out. "I want to get back to my bitch." He looked at me, and for the first time I could see his blood red eyes. "Mine." He said, I laughed. He growled louder, "MY MATE." I looked at him, and knew I was in trouble. There was nothing more dangerous that a demon, Half demon or not, Became protective of their mate.

_**OK guys, I'm going to need some criticism! Let me know what you guys thought!**_

_**~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Im glad so many people like my story! Thank you to everyone who faved and followed! Im sorry if the chapters are kinda short. I have a Very busy schedule, But I'm trying to write in my free time! Any way, enjoy!

(Kagome)

"INUYASHA!" I cried out again. I was so scared! I felt so helpless, I mean I was tied to a tree for crying-out-loud! All I had wanted was to get home and see my family. "YOU HURT MY MATE!" I heard Inuyasha scream. When I looked down, I saw he was in his demon form. Fighting with his bare claws against the demon and WINNING! I felt to cords Tighten around me. I gasped. Inuyasha looked at me, and growled. "Kagome." He jumped in my direction. And for a moment I thought He was gonna grab me and run. But Just as he was about 20 ft from me, the demon knocked him out of the air. I Screamed his name, afraid that he was hurt, or worse. And I kept screaming until he got back back up and picked up tensaga. The cords tightened around me once again, though i tried not to scream. I didn't want to distract him. And I stayed quiet until I whimpered. "Inuyasha." I felt so tired all of a sudden. I was fighting to stay awake. "Inuyasha….help…..me." I whispered. Then I fell into a the blackness head first.

(Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha….help….me." I heard Kagome whisper. And that was all It took. I let the demon take over completely, begging him to save our mate. My demon smiled, as he eyed up the demon. "You're dead." He said simply then he attacked. It only took two strikes for him to kill the demon. He looked up at Kagome, Suddenly angry at himself. It was the first time that the demon, WILLINGLY gave Inuyasha his body back.

Inuyasha blinked as the demon let him have control of his body. I Jumped up, and sliced through the cord. As the cord went slack around kagome's body, She fell forward. I cused, as I jumped up again to catch her. It wasn't until I had her on the ground did I realize that she was NAKED! I turned neon red, as I scrambled to cover her with the my robe. (_Sorry, I forgot what it was called_) After I got her covered I took her back To Kaede's village. "HEY YA OLD HAG! GET OVER HERE!" I screamed. Which was probably a very rude thing to yell at her but I didn't really care.

(Keade)

"Why must ye be so rude?" I asked him. Mildly irritated. Then I saw Kagome. "What happened to her?" I asked as i ushered them into my hut. I quickly laid out a bed roll for her. "Inuyasha, ye should put her done so I may treat her wounds." He nodded, setting her down gently, Then he plopped down next to her. "Inuyasha, ye should go, she won't be decent." He looked at me, and sneared, his eyes flashing red. "I wont leave my mate. Not again." I nodded and he calmed down, his eyes returning to their normal gold color. "Did ye tell kagome? Does she know that ye demon has claimed her?" he shook his head. "Ye best explain to her when she wakes up." i said as I reached for the robe. "Ye should also turn around so, if she awakes, she won't sit ye." He paled, and turned around. I Pulled Back the robe, and got to work.

Hey everyone, I know this chapter is realty short, and im sorry for that. I have been realy busy lately….. anyway. you know the drill.

~love-kills-quickly~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! I Promise I will do my best to post more often! Anyway, enjoy! And I am super sorry for that messed up chapter. I hope this fixes it...Thank you to melime14 for letting me know that there was something wrong!

(Kagome)

I woke up, head pounding and room spinning. I mumbled. Then the memories what happened came slamming back. And I screamed. I scrambled up off the floor, and tried to make a break for it. I wasn't gonna give up. That was, until I made it to the door, and ran, full force into a very muscular, and very warm chest. It took me a minute to realize it was inuyasha. As i calmed, I saw I was in kaede's hut. I looked at my surroundings. Then I broke. I buried my face in inuyasha's chest and cried. I was half expecting him to get mad, or call me wench, or something. But all he did was wrap his arms around me, and hushed me, telling me I was safe. And I felt safe. In his arms. I knew no one could hurt me, save inuyasha himself.

(Inuyasha)

My mate was crying. I have never seen her cry like this before. Those terrified, broken sobs, felt like a punch to the gut. I had let this happen. I pulled her tight up against my chest. "hush. Your safe. No one can hurt you mate." I said. mentally slapping myself when I said that. "Mate?-sobs- you called-sniff- me that before-sobs- whats does it mean?-sniff-" I sighed. I was going to break it to her slowly. "My demon has claimed you. Which means you are bond to me. You go where I go. And vise versa wench." I said mentally slapping myself. Oh well, sugar coating was not my strong suit. I watched her face as about a hundred different emotions played acrossed it. I saw she was about to say something, so i cut in. "You DO have a choice. You can say no to being my mate. But that don't mean I ain't gonna follow you around like a love sick pup." I said with a sigh, my face as red as my robs. She will probably say no. I mean I am a half demon. A dirty halfbreed. "I need to sit-' BANG! I hit the floor. And then she started to cry again. I groaned. and picked myself up. "Im fine." I heard kaede clear her throat, and turned to see what she wanted.

(keade)

"Inuyasha. Ye must gather firewood for tonight, else I not be able to treat her wounds." He nodded reluctantly, and left the hut. I turned to kagome. "Why are ye crying?" I asked. She should be happy. Everyone and their brother could tell that she was in love with him, And him her. "Kikyo." She looked at me. "He still loves kikyo. Not me." I shook my head. "No child, Ye are wrong. He feels obligated to protect her. But nothing more. He does not love her. He loves ye." I stated, as I watched her face. "I guess you're right" she said, not sounding very convinced. I sighed. I was about to say something, when a two men entered my hut, carrying a women in labor. "kagome, ye must boil water!" I ordered as I hurried them over to One of the extra bed roles. Make that my last one. She smiled and got to work. I realized she needed a distraction and kami had just delivered one to my door step. I smiled and ushered the men out of the room.

Hey everyone, Sorry If I got some facts wrong. Its like 3am here. So I am exhausted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to all the people who have read my story so far! sorry this one is so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So, tell me what you all thought. I NEED FEEDBACK! I will not post another story until I get at least 5 review, telling me what they do, and don't like so far in the series.

(Sango)

"I can't wait to see kagome and inuyasha!" I said to miroku, who simply smiled, Shippo bounded up onto my shoulder. "Me either!" He said excitedly. "I miss kagome." He said pouting. I smiled, "So do I." I said smiling. "Kagome is one of my few friends." I sighed. "We should stop to rest." kirara is probable getting tired." Miroku nodded. We found a clearing and landed. I was about to say something else when I felt a certain monks hand on my ass. I Sighed, and hit him over the head with my Hiraikotsu. He slide off of kirara, and landed in a heap on the ground, rubbing the newly forming bump on his head. "Pervert." I grumbled, as I started to set up camp. After about an hour, The fire was made, the "Sleeping bags" as kagome called them, were laid out. And fish was being roasted. I looked over to find shippo and kirara asleep on a nearby bedroll. And Miroku was sitting across from me, staring off into space. I sighed, Only a few more hours, then we would be at the well.

(Kagome)

"Here you are Kaede!" I said as I brought the hot water over to her. "Thank ye child." She said, "Can ye please go to the river and get a bucket of cold water, so ye can wipe her brow?" She asked kindly. I Smiled, nodding. "Of course." The women let out a pain filled scream. "Hurry child!" She yelled. The urgency in her voice infectious. I scurried out of the hut, and down to the river, Bucket in hand. I filled It up and ran as fast as I could, without spilling the water, back to the hut. As I reached the door, Inuyasha came around the corner with a pile of wood in his hand, I nodded in his direction and headed in. He started to follow me, but stopped when he heard a pain filled shreak. He cringed. "Ill be back. I'm gonna….gather more wood." He said, then took off in the opposite direction. I just rolled my eyes, and got to work.

(Inuyasha)

She seems so distant now. "DAMN IT!" I yelled in frustration as I punched a tree. "Why didn't she say anything to me?" I whimpered in defeat, slumping to the ground against the sacred tree. Its the spot where I first meet her. Were lady centipede took a chunk out of her. I sighed and bowed my head. Feeling tears of frustration flowing down his cheeks. "She hates me." I cried. "She doesn't love me. I a _half-breed_. And shes so pure." I sobbed. "I love her. I love her damn it!" And. For the first time in my life. I curled in on myself, and bawled like a child.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you. I go two reviews. Please continue to reviews. There a lot of people reading this story a day. The fact that none of you can leave a review is very discouraging. It kinda feels like you guy don't care about my story. So please, PLEASE, remember to leave a review. Ok? Any way. Back to the story.

(kagome)

Inuyasha has been gone for a long time. Its almost Dark. "Lady Kaede? Im gonna go find inuyasha. He's been gone for a long time." She nodded. "Ok child. But ye best not forget to take your bow." I nodded. "Of course." I said as I grabbed them from their resting place. "And take care ye don't reopen ye wounds kagome!" She shouted after me. But I was already on my way out the door. I Would have taken my bike. But I was back in modern day Japan. So I started walking. A few, uneventful hours later, I made it to the sacred tree. But what I saw there was heart breaking. Inuyasha, was laying at the base of the tree, Bawling like a child. I had never seen him cry before, So I was completely worried. I started to walk toward him slowly. When He didn't move I whispered. "Inuyasha?" He froze up. Curled in on himself tighter, and tried to discreetly wipe away the tears. "What do you want wench?" He said, trying to sound tough. I walked up to him, and shocked the hell out of the both of us.

(Inuyasha)

I was In shock. Kagome just wrapped me in a hug, and started to CRY! Because I was upset. ME! I didn't fight it though I probably should have. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her into my lap. And cried with her. I rested my cheek on top of her head, and pulled her closer to my body. She shifted in my lap, And I rumbled, pulling her closer. {Authors note: Rumbling is like a dog version of a purr. Usually done out of contentment.} She looked up at me, eyes brimming with more tears, and whispered. "Please don't cry inuyasha. Tell me what's wrong." I started to cry again. "You Couldn't want to be my mate. How could you? I'm a _Half-Breed._" I spat. I felt my heart plummet to my feet when she didn't reply. "So that's it? That's what has you so upset?" She whispered. I nodded, ashamed in myself. "Inuyasha. You BAKA!" She yelled climbing out of my lap. "You think that I would care if you were a half breed?" She started pacing. "I have dropped SO MANY HINTS! Hell even MIROKU AND SANGO KNOW THE TRUTH!" I looked at her, "Oh yeah? And whats that?" I asked irritated. "THE TRUTH IS THAT I LOVE YOU YOU BAKA!" She screamed at me. She started to cry again, So I jumped to my feet and, using my demon speed, pulled her into my arms. She beat on my chest, Calling me a baka over and over again. But I couldn't stop smiling. I just let he beat her frustration out on me. I was so happy, She LOVED ME! Not that "Hojo" from her time, Not that wolf demon. ME! After a while, I started to smell blood. Not just anyones blood. But KAGOME'S blood. She whimpered, so I guess my eyes turned red. But I simply looked at her, Than glanced down at her midsection, Were a nasty red stain was spreading. "I'm sorry inuyasha. I must have reopened my wounds." She whispered, looking at her feet. I nodded and picked her up bridal style. She blushed, but, thankfully, didn't argue. I turned and ran, kagome in arms, to kaede's village.

( Keade)

Inuyasha came bursting into my hut, Kagome in his arms. "What happened?" I asked, figuring she either fell asleep, or reopened her wounds. "She reopened one of the wounds. Could you please help her." I was shocked. While he didn't really ASK if i could help her, but he didn't call me an old hag either. "Of course, ye best set her down on the bedroll she used last time so I can examine her wound and rebandage it." He nodded, laying her down, and carefully, pulled his robe over her. She sighed, and smiled at him. I glanced up to say something to him, But froze when I saw the color of his eyes. They were as red as blood. His eyes never left Kagome, "No I wont leave, I wont leave her side, and I wont calm down until she is healed." He glanced at me. I nodded. "Well ye must turn around as to not see anything ye shouldn't see." He nodded, and turned his back to kagome. "Alright child, I need ye to sit up So I may remove ye….What do ye call it?" She looked at me and smiled faintly. "A shirt." she whispered. "Aye, that." I helped her sit up, But when she winced, Inuyasha whipped around to look at her. He helped her sit up, supported her wait, And to conserve her dignity, stared at the ceiling. Once I had her rebandaged, He laid her down gently. Kagome looked at me and smiled. "Thank you keade." I nodded. "Ye are welcome child. But I believe I told ye to take care to not reopen ye wounds." I scolded. She lowered her head. "Im sorry keade." Inuyasha growled at me. "Its alright child. But ye must be cautious." Inuyasha suddenly yanked his robe over kagome, covering her, and looked at the door smiling.

(Sango)

We finally made it to keades village. We decided to head straight to keades hut to see if kagome had returned to her time yet. When we got there, we found kagome's shirt stained and bloody laying by the fire. and inuyasha, red eyes and all, crouching protectively in front of a bedroll were, I assume, kagome was resting. I glared at him and yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Ok guys. I'm gonna end it here. Reveiws. I need reviews. Remember that.

~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. I am happy to know that people are enjoying my stories. I very much appreciate it! Anyway, Back to the story!

(Sango)

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed. "WHY IS KAGOME HURT?! ANSWER ME INUYASHA!" I screamed. He looked at me, and hung his head, sitting down in front of kagome. Sensing that he was gonna tell me, without a fight, I sat down too. Miroku stood silently by the door. Shippo and kirara, in her cute kitten form, were outside playing. "We were looking for jewel shards, when she said she wanted to go home. Instead of letting her, I argued, saying she had to stay to find more shards. She Sat me more times than necessary, then she left." He paused. "When I was finally able to stand, I heard her scream….When I got there…" His eyes locked with me, begging me to understand that he couldn't tell me everything. "Things were pretty bad…..She was attacked by a demon, I killed him and rushed her back here, were kaede patched her up." I nodded. "Inuyasha, I need a moment to speak with Kagome." He shook his head. "And why not?" I asked feeling irritated. This girl was like a SISTER to me. "Because she's asleep stupid!" He hissed. I took a closer look and nodded, sighing. She was asleep. "Tomorrow." I told him. He just nodded, And moved to the wall closest to her bedroll. He sat there for a long time just watching her, feeling kinda jealous when shippo climbed in next to her, and before long he fell asleep.

(Kagome)

I had been listening to inuyasha talk, till I drifted off to sleep. I Don't know how long I was asleep, But, sometime later, I awoke to find I wasn't in kaede's hut, But in the wood. I climbed to my feet "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? SHIPPO?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! I shouted into the wind. I started walking forward. "INUYASHA!?" I screamed. I heard twigs snapping behind me. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" I asked, turning slowly. It wasn't, It was the demon who attacked me! I Screamed, and started running. I didn't make It far before a huge, clawed hand batted me to the side. "INUYASHA! HELP! INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could as I saw his prone form on the other side of the clearing from me. I really started to cry, when he turned his back and started to walk away. "NO! INUYASHA PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME!" Then The monster started to shake me.

(Inuyasha)

"INUYASHA!?" I heard someone scream. I Jumped to my feet, Only to find it was Kagome screaming, Thrashing about like a mad woman. "INUYASHA! HELP! INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed again. By this time everyone, except shippo was awake and on full alert. I relaxed slightly and moved to kagome's side, "Its ok kagome, Im ri-" She cut me off with another scream. "NO! INUYASHA PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! PLEASE DONT LET HIM RAPE ME!" She started to sob. I shook her, "Kagome, wake up. Wake uP KAGOME!" I started to yell, I could smell the fear pouring off of her. What I did next probably didn't help, but I kissed her. Hard and Long on the lips. I Knew when she woke up. I could feel her respond to my kiss, I should have pulled back, gave her some space. But all I wanted to do was kiss her senseless. When I did finally pull back, She pouted. I looked around, Grabbed her bedroll, Picked her up bridal style, and made a dash for the sacred tree. I heard sango yell for me, but I kept running. I knew what she needed, she needed to fall apart where no one could see her. And I was gonna give it to her.

(Shippo)

I woke up early, planning on surprising kagome with some get well flowers. I had saw some on a river bank not far from here. And they would be safe, Inuyasha was with them. I whispered into kirara's ear, "I'll be right back, don't let them follow me." She nodded sleepily. With that I slipped out of the hut, Not noticing the fact that inuyasha and Kagome weren't in the hut. I ran through the village, and off to the river. When I got there, the flowers were just starting to bloom, So I got to work. I Had just picked three of the flowers, and was on my way down stream for some more, "Oh Kagome is going to love this." I said, thinking out loud. When I overheard sango talking to miroku. "Where do you think they went last night?" Sango sounded worried. "Inuyasha did the right thing. I mean, he knew she was gonna break down, and she wouldn't want us to see her like that. So he took her to a place she could fall apart in peace. She needs this sango. It would be best if we did not interfere." Miroku stated. I headed back to kaede's hut. tears prickling my eyes.

Hey everyone. So I think I may make the next chapter a lemon… but I ain't sure yet. Anyway you know what to do.

~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! So I have decided to not do a lemon this chapter. Things will get heated, But they won't turn into a lemon. Sound good? GREAT! Then lets get this show on the road!**_

(Kagome)

"He kissed me." that was all I could think about as Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms, and took off running. Then I remembered the dream. I didn't really care where we were going at that point. I was just glad to be out of there, I didn't want to fall apart in front of everyone. I was already a burden. I don't want them thinking i'm weak on top of it all. I sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like an hour. Before I knew it we were sitting under the sacred tree. Inuyasha had sat down and pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on the top of my head. I smiled threw the tears. "Come on kagome, please stop crying." I could almost hear the pout in his voice. I sniffled. "Please, kagome, ya know I ain't good with mushy stuff." He said, then I felt his lips press against my hair. I simply cried harder. And I kept crying, well into the night. Until there simply weren't any tear left in me.

(Inuyasha)

When kagome was finally finished crying, I rolled out the bed roll, and slipped her in it. The only problem was that she was shivering. I cussed, and slipped in beside her. What I didn't expect, was for her to undo my fire rat robe, and snuggle up against my chest! I smiled, and wrapped one of my arms around her. Then I tipped her head up so I could give her a quick peck on her lips. That one peck turned into another, which turned into a slightly longer one. Then before I knew it, We were both breathing hard, tongues in each others mouths, fighting for dominance. Her arms wound their way around my neck as my hands slipped down her sides to her hips. She shivered. So I kissed down her neck, to her shoulder. I nipped her shoulder lightly, causing her to gasp. "I think thats enough for tonight kagome. Go to sleep." She looked at me, looking crushed. Oh shit she must think I didn't want her. "Kagome…..you're not healed. I don't want to risk you reopening those wounds. besides, I want our first time to be special mate." She nodded, though it was clear she was a little freaked when I called her mate. I yawned, and she snuggled closer. "Good night inuyasha. Thank you." She whispered, as she fell into a deep sleep. "Good night Kagome." I mumbled. Though I didn't not fall asleep, until the sun started over the horizon.

(Sango)

"Miroku!" I shouted. Kagome and inuyasha STILL weren't back yet. "MIROKU!" I shouted, heading toward the river. "MIR-" I stopped mid shout. There was miroku, asking some poor girl to bear his CHILDREN! I was seeing red. "Miroku." I hissed, and he froze. He slowly turned his head to see me. I reached forward, and grabbed his ear, pulling him away from the poor girl. "INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE MISSING AND I FIND YOU HERE WITH SOME GIRL, ASKING HER TO BEAR YOUR DAMN CHILDREN!?" I was seething. "S-sango. W-what a pleasant s-surprise." he stuttered. "Oh shut up. Its almost mid-day. we have to find them." I muttered as i dragged him away by his ear.

(Miroku)

"Sango. i am sure they are fine. Trust me." She glared down at me, still dragging me. "Well could you at least let me walk?" She let go of me, but kept walking. I climbed to my feet. "KIRARA! SHIPPO!" She shouted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Dear god she is beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her very soul is as pure as fresh fallen snow. She was the kind of women who could hold her own. She was strong, kind, and independent. She was the only women, who could make my heart skip a beat.

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short…..How u like it!**_

_~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long. I was in a bad accident, and have been in the hospital for the past 3 weeks! I promise though I will do my best to make up for lost time! Starting NOW! ENJOY!_**

(Inuyasha)

I had been awake for the past couple of hours… but kagome, she was still out cold. I was starting to worry, she had almost slept the whole day away. That wasn't like kagome! She was usually one of the first ones up. I had slipped out of the bed roll, and was standing watch. I heard rustling and, scoping up kagome and our stuff, and jumped up, into the tree. Then I caught a whiff of their scents. I sighed and jumped back down with kagome. "SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, KIRARA! WE'RE OVER HERE!" I shouted. and a few second later, our friend emerged from the trees. And of course, seconds later, shippo was tugging at kagome's arm. "Inuyasha? whats wrong with kagome? Why is she asleep?" I looked at shippo and sighed. "I honestly have no idea. She has been asleep all day." Shippo started to tear up. And I felt my heart give a painful thump. I would never admit it, but shippo, as annoying as he was, was like family to me, it was like he was our pup. I reached out, and he tensed, probably expecting a punch to the head. I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and said, "Why don't you, and kirara go look for so flowers to give kagome? Im sure she would love it if you did." He cheered up almost instantly. As he was leaving I shouted, "SHIPPO! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE KAGOME BACK TO THE OLD HAG'S HUT! OK?" He shouted back a "GOTCHA! SEE YOU SOON!" And with that we were off. But as we were leaving I heard shippo say out loud, "Jee kirira, I hope moms gonna be ok."

_{Inside kagome's mind}_

(Kagome)

I sat up and stretched. That was easily the best night sleep I have had in a long time. Though I freaked out when I woke up. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, followed by. "INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I was in a small, windowless room. The floor was made of whitish stone. as a matter of fact, The whole ROOM was made of this stone. I climbed to my feet, and shuffed to what I thought was a door. It opened, Well the door sorta just sunk into the floor, revealing a long corridor of doors. Each was a different style, size, shape, and color. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "There is no way I will find my way out! How am going to get back to inuyasha?! How am I gonna get back to my friends and family?! And poor shippo! He will be crushed If i don't find a way back! Hes my baby! He has already lost his real mom! I can't leave him alone again!" Then, because things were not strange enough, I hear a sweet, calming voice. "Calm child. I will help you find the way. On one condition." I franticly looked around, trying to locate the origin of the voice. "Who ARE you? What condition? Where am I? Where is inuyasha?" I started walking down the corridor. "I am you. At least I am apart of you. You are inside your mind. It was the only way I could reach you. Inuyasha, is, as we speak, sitting next to you on the outside." The voice said. I sat down. "And what's your condition to getting me out of here?" I asked. "Simple. Destroy lady kikyo." The Voice said. "I can't do that! It would crush Inuyasha." I mumbled, hurt. "Not if you take inuyasha as your mate. He doesn't love kikyo, He loves you. But He feels responsible for her." I sighed, and the voice continued. "When you mate with inuyasha, and we can become one, your powers as a priests will become even stronger! Then, you will have no problem ending kikios life, and getting back that piece of your soul. You will even have a fighting chance against naraku." I leaned my head back and thought. "Alright I'll do it." I agreed reluctantly. I needed her help. I would never find my way out without it. "Excallint child. Now remember your promise. For, if you do not hold up your end of the deal, I will pull you back here, where you can rot, trapped within yourself." And with that, I was surrounded in a cold, blinding light. Suddenly it felt as if the ground had been ripped for under my feet. I screamed. "INUYASHA!"

_{Outside kagome's mind}_

{Keada}

"I have no idea what is wrong with kagome. Ye sure she was fine before ye let her go to sleep?" I asked "Of course Im sure you old hag!" Inuyasha spat back. "INUYASHA! APOLOGIZE! Or kagome will sit you when she wakes up!" Shippo said as he slipped inside my hut. "Why don't ye go wait outside, I need to check her wounds." Every one, besides inuyasha filled out. "Ye should leave too inuyasha." I said in vain. "No way. Im not leaving her side." He growled. I sighed. "Fine. BUT ye must turn your back. Kagome would be most embarrassed, if ye say her uncovered." He nodded, and turned so his back was facing kagome. As I pulled back the bandages, I let out a gasp. Inuyasha, in turn, spun around to see what was wrong. Most of her wounds had closed up, as they should have. But one gash, that was over her heart glowed a strange pink color. And then before my eyes, healed. I looked at inuyasha. "Ye saw that as well?" I asked, in daze.

Inuyasha simply nodded, and kagome began to stir. I quickly covered her, so she was no longer exposed. She bolted up screaming. "INUYASHA!" He had his arms around her in a second. "Ye are alright now child. Ye are in my hut, Inuyasha brought you here." She ignored me, and threw her arms around inuyasha, sobbing. She kept saying "i'm sorry" and "forgive me" and "Had no choice." I sighed, and left them alone.

_**Ok, everyone. Thanks so much for waiting! I am sorry it took so long to write! ENJOY!**_

_**~love-kills-quickly~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Soooo. What do you guys thing so far? Ideas? Suggestion? Sorry it took so long for me to write.

(inuyasha)

"I'm sorry-hic -inuyasha. I couldn't -sniff- make it on my -hic- own. I had -sniff-no choice! Please for-g-g-give me." Kagome sobbed. I was so confused! "Kagome, baby, why are you crying? Please don't cry! It hurts when you do!" I mumbled, pulling her tightly to my chest, and draping my fire rat robe around her shoulder, so her back was covered. She clung to my shirt and balled. "This thing, in my head. It was a voice. I had to make a deal with it, or I would have been trapped." I nodded, "Okay? What was the deal." I asked. It couldn't be that bad right? "I….." She scooted away from me, staring at the floor. "I have to….to…" Kaede looked at kagome. "What is it child?" She choked back a sob. "I have to kill….kikyo." She said staring at the floor. "I have to mate with inuyasha and kill kikyo!" She burst into a new round of tears. It was so bad, she was gasping for air. "And….and what happens….if ye don't child? What will this thing do to ye?" Kaede asked her. The two women locked eyes. "She said she would suck me back into that horrible maze! She said she would drag me back, and leave me to rot! And...And I don't want to go back. I DON'T WANT TO KILL KIKYO BUT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE INUYASHA!" She screamed. Her voice going hoarse. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HORRIBLE PLACE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" She screamed in terror, then ran out of the hut, I jumped up, in time to hear her get violently sick. I looked at the old bat. "What should I do?" I asked, still lost. "Talk to her child. Do you wish to lose her and hold onto kikyo? Or lose kikyo and hold onto kagome?" I looked at her confused. "I would rather die than lose kagome." I said. "THen ye must help her." I nodded. and headed for the door. "Oh and inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "Hmm?" I mumbled "Why did you refer to kagome as a newborn child?" I chuckled. "It is suppose to be something you call your mate in her time." Kaede just nodded, then I headed outside. "KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted, she wasn't outside the hut anymore. I sniffed the air. She was headed for the forest. I took off as fast as I could. I found her half way to the bone eaters well, gasping for air. She must have been running. "Do you want to go home kagome?" I asked. She just nodded, not meeting her eyes. I waited for her to lead the way. When she didn't move. I asked. "Wanna….ya know…..talk about it?" she looked at me. and the look in her eyes, damn near broke my heart. They looked dull. empty, and clouded with pain. "You still love kikyo. You will always love her. And now i'm making you chose." Her voice was flat. Like she had turn her emotions off. I sighed. "Kagome. I would give my life a hundred times, if it meant I would never lose you." She looked at me. "But you still care about her. I can't kill her. I don't want to. She is apart of me. She has part of my soul in her." Her face hardened. "Baby, listen to me, and listen close because I will only say this once. I only want kikyo to go into the next world in peace. I don't love her. I love you baby. You mean the world to me mate." In grumbled, earning a smile from her. Then she groaned. "What is it?" I asked, think something was hurting. "Kouga." She whispered. I pulled her into my arms, and picked her up bridal style. "Inuyasha!" She gasped in surprise. "We need to get to the well. Trust me." I growled. He was close enough that I could hear his footsteps. I took off as fast as my feet could carry me, We were almost to the well. If I could get her to her time, he wouldn't be able to take her away from me, and make her his mate. "Hell." I cussed, he was getting closer. "Inuyasha." Kagome said, in a low voice. "I know, I know." I grumbled, "Almost there," And just as we burst into the clearing around the well, Kouga Landed in front of me. "Aw hell." I cussed. This day was going from bad to worse.

(Kouga)

What did that mangy mutt think he was doing? Holding MY MATE like he had the right. "Hey Flea bag! Let go of my mate!" I shouted. "Kouga!" Kagome scolded. "You have no right to talk to my mate like that!" Inuyasha cussed. "YOUR WHAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I shot forward to get a deep breath of her sent, barely dodging and attack from the mutt. "You haven't done the mating rights yet. That means you two ain't mates." I grinned. "So?" Kagome asked, clearly confused. " So that means you are still up for grabs." Inuyasha growled. "Back off pea brain." He hissed, his eyes flashing red. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LOSE TO A HALF-BREED!" I shouted, spitting out that last word, like it was a curse. "KAGOME WILL BE MY MATE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Then I ponced, trying to rip kagome out of his arms. He Jumped up, pulling out that weird sword of his, and landed near the well. I shot forward planning on slicing his head off. But when I was about 2 feet away, and in the middle of my attack I saw kagome yank him backwards, sending them over the edge of the well shouting "Sit!" I saw a bright pinkish purple glow from the well then they were gone. I jumped down after them. But was meet with dirt. "DAMN IT!" I cursed. "Kagome is my mate. and I will find her."

(Kagome)

When we landed in my time, I felt a sharp pain go threw my back, just as inuyasha landed on top of me. After a few seconds, he climbed off of me, and helped me to my feet. Turns out I landed on a rock."WHAT THE HELL WENCH?" He yelled at me. I glared at him, "I JUST SAVED OUR ASS'S! THAT'S WHAT! AND STOP CALLING ME A WENCH DAMN IT!" I screamed. I couldn't believe him. I just saved his ass from kouga's attack, and myself from being forced into being kouga's mate. And he insults me! I looked up when he sighed glaring. And wrapped an arm around me, pulling us up and out of the well. I sighed. "Inuyasha?" I asked looking at him. He grumbled. "I'm sorry for s-wording you. And telling kouga about us being mates." I looked at the ground, waiting for his yelling. He sighed. "Listen bitch, I'm not mad that you told kouga. But since you did, we have to complete the mating rights." I looked up at him blankly. "Huh?" I don't know what i was expecting. But it definitely was not THAT. "Mating rights? Kouga said we had to do those yet….. Oh and sit boy." I can't believe he insulted me AGAIN! I think i would rather be called wench. He slammed to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU!" I gave him one of those scary calm looks. " Inuyasha in my time "bitch" is an insult. so how is that a compliment." He glared. "To a male dog-demon it is a very important word that shows affection. Bitch, is what we call our mates, that means, they are there equal. The only female to catch their only one who ever will. They are our world, filling a void in our souls we never knew existed before they came along. It is like how a wolf demon calls there mate luna. Because like the moon, their mates have control over the tides of there life. IF it is there true mate." I sighed, being called luna sounded so much more romantic than getting called a bitch. But it had a strange appeal to it to. At least he wasn't saying it to be mean. And the reason behind it was so romantic. "What do you mean true mates?" I asked as I started to walk out of the well house, To go to MY house. He of course, was right on my heels. "True mates, are the ones who fill the void. The ones who scent is addicting to us. The males are feel physically drawn to their true mates. Like I am to you." He finished blushing a bright shade of red. I smiled, blushing, and opened the door to my house. "MOM, SOUTA, GRANDPA! I'M HOME!" I shouted. But no one replied. "I guess no ones home I said yawning. "You're tired?" Inuyasha asked. 'Nooooo Not at all." I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. He smiled, and scooped me into his arm. "Come on, lets take a nap mate." By the time I opened my mouth to reply. We were already in my room. He plopped me down on my bed. "Inuyasha, I need to change first." I grumbled. In truth I was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed, but I can't sleep in one or kaede's outfits, It just felt weird. He sighed, and tossed me my pale blue night gown my mom got me for my birthday last month. I hadn't been home much since then. "Inuyasha? Can you go wait in the hall please?" He looked annoyed. "We're mates, you can change in front of me." I could feel myself turning red. "Out. Or I WILL s-word you." He paled, and made for the door. "That's what I thought." I grumbled changing.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and favorited my story! warning, slight lemon.

(Inuyasha)

She looked so damn cute when she was embarrassed. I mean, she was terrifying when she threatened to sit me. But other than that she was so damn cute, They way her face turned red, and that gleam in her eye. Made me want to kiss her. I sighed. Thanks to kouga and his big mouth, I was going to have tell kagome about the mating rights. I was doomed. I mean, once i told her, she's probably going to sit me to death. I sighed again. This was going to be a long night. A little while later, kagome opened up her door. She was standing there in some strange clothing. The looked like my pants but were a little longer that the skirt she normally wears, and she was wearing what she called a "Tank top". I blushed, turning my head sharply. I was suddenly very thankful for my loss fitting hakama. Just looking at her had me semi aroused. She huffed then shuffled to her bed, climbing under the covers. Then, like i had a dozen times before, I sat cross legged at the end of the bed. Tessaiga resting in my lap. "So….. what did kouga mean when he said about the mating rights?" I looked at her, inwardly groaning. "There….. the mating rights are…. we have to….. move to a…... " oh fuck it. I don't do sugar coats. "We have to have sex to complete the mating rights." I braced for the sit. But it never came. I looked at her, she seemed to have shut down. "Kagome? You okay?" Her face was 40 shades of red, and her mouth was gaping open. Slowly she seemed to come back to earth. " Oh." Was all she said. I knew what was going to come nexted. She was going to tell me to get lost. That she would never want to sleep with a filthy half breed. I was so lost in my self hatred, I didn't even notice when she had moved till she moved tessaiga out of lap and took its place. I Blushed even darker than when I first walked into the room. She snuggled into my chest, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I understand if you don't want to. I mean I know I'm just a filth-mmf" I was cut off when kagome pressed her lips against mine hard. It was our second kiss, and it was a hundred times better than our first kiss. But, alas, she pulled away far too soon for my liking. "I swear if you call yourself a filthy half breed one more time, I'll sit you all the way into next year." I gulped loudly. "I love you, and…." She moved so she was straddling my hips. She whispered, "I would be happy to…..complete the mating rights." She mumbled blushing neon red. I looked at her, my eyes were huge, I was sure. " Are you sure kagome? I don't wanna force you into anything you don't wanna do." I mumbled. She smiled, and nodded. That was all the confirmation I needed. In a second I had her pinned to the bed beneath me. I grinned, then frowned slightly. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." She nodded, and kissed me hard. I pinned her hands above her head gently, as we kissed, after a few seconds I slid my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her lips, and I plunged into her hot damp cavern, my tongue wrestling with hers. I held her hand in one hand as my other, slipped under her shirt. I slowly slid it up her stomach to her chest. Just as I was about to cup her breast. We heard the front door open, "Sota, for the last time, you can not have candy for supper!" And just like that we jumped apart, both of us breathing hard. She Blushed, and looked at me. I just grinned back.

(Kagome)

"Kagome's bow? KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hurried to fix my hair and clothes, Last thing I wanted to do right now was explain what just happened to my mom. "UP HERE MOM!" I shouted, pulling the blankets around me tightly, after seeing the way inuyasha was looking at me.. The door burst open. "Kagome! Oh….. Hello Inuyasha." Mom's face turned red. "So are you too hungry? I was just about to make some supper." I was about to protest, when my stomach started to growl, Suddenly I was starving. "Yes please!" I said hopping out of bed. Inuyasha jumped in front of me. He whimpered, looking me in the eye, and pushing my hair off to the side. I saw my mom walking around me to look at my back. "OH MY KAMI KAGOME!" She shrieked. "What? Whats wrong?" I asked looking at inuyasha. "When the hell did you get a tattoo young lady? Why? What could have possessed you to do such a thing? Where did you even get it done at? Your a MINOR!" My mom panicked. "Inuyasha what is she talking about." I looked at him scared. "When we started the rights, you got my mark, but it's not complete…." he let the sentence trail off, looking at the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER! TELL ME!" My mom was completely spazzing. I turned around to look at her, "Mom, me and inuyasha are mates. I love Inuyasha, and he loves me. This mark, just means no other demon can touch me." My mom started to cry. Inuyasha pulled me into his arms, like he was waiting for another fight. "Your so young, how can you know this is what you want? How can you be sure you're not throwing your life away!" I looked her dead in the eye. "I have never been this sure of anything before." I was surprised at how sure my voice sounded, and I blushed when I felt inuyasha's lips in my hair. She looked at me. Then she fixed inuyasha with a glare. "I always knew someone would steal my little girl away." Her glare softened. "But, I'm glad it was you, at least I know you can take care of her." She turned her gaze back to me, "Are you sure that you want this?" I nodded. "I love him mom." She hugged me awkwardly, since inuyasha still had let go of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! Sorry It took so long to post, I just couldn't get the story to flow like I wanted. So I had to rewrite it like, 10 times! anyway, enjoy!_******

(Shippo)

"What's taking them so long! I miss kagome!" I whinned. "Shippo, i'm sure they are fine. Kagome will be back as soon as she can. I promise." Sango said for what had to be the hundredth time. "HEY! FUZZ BRAINS! WHERE DID MY MATE GO?" I growled. She was NOT his mate. Any demon with a eyes could see it. She was inuyasha's mate and my mom! He just need to leave them alone."Go away kouga." I groaned. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO "Hey pea brain! SHE IS NOT YOUR MATE! SHE IS INUYASHA'S AND SHE HAS A NAME! ITS KAGOME! SO LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" I shouted. shocking not just myself, but miroku and sango as well as kouga. Then my feet left the ground. "Just who do you think you are you little shit, to tell me if my mates really my mate or not? I oughta kill you now." He hissed dangerously. I gulped and franticly tried to get free. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Just as the words left sangos mouth, the boomerang hit him square in the back. 'Leave. Shippo. ALONE." She bit the words out. Miroku, easily plucked me out of kouga's grip. "I'll take the pup back if you don't mind. Hate to see him get hurt. _Kagome"_ He put emphasis on her name. "Would be very angry if anything happened to this little boy, so you better go find someone else to harass _Demon_." He growled, setting me onto his shoulder. I looked around surprised. Kirara was in her battle form, sango was posed to attack, and miroku had a hand on his prayer beads. I felt tears prickle in the corner of my eyes, I heard my mom from behind me. "Shippo? Sango? Miroku? What are you gu-" She was cut off when inuyasha yanked her behind him. "Give me my mate." Kouga hissed. "SHE. IS. NOT. YOUR. MATE!" I screamed. "JUST LEAVE MY MOM ALONE YOU- YOU- YOU….. ASSHOLE!" I shouted again. Shocking everyone. What happened next was an out of body experience. I flung myself at kouga while kagome screamed my name. I landed on his face, and I started clawing and biting him as hard as i could. He shouted and knocked me away, his claws digging into my side. "FOX FIRE!" I shouted flinging the spell at him. When he threw himself at me, kagome tackled me, twisting in the air, so she landed on her back, me in her arms. "KOUGA STOP!" She screamed as he moved to attack us both. "INUYASHA!" She screamed in fear, "FOX FIRE!" I shouted trying to keep him away from kagome. She was the closest thing to a mom I had. I would be damned if I lost her.

(Inuyasha)

I was moving before my name left her lips, Flinging myself at kouga, unfortunately for me, he was a hell of alot faster than me. Just as I got my claws into his hide, he was raking his across kagome's shoulder. She must have twisted to protect shippo. Sango had slowly climbed back to her feet, and was in motion again, when kouga moved to claw her again, sango put her hiraikotsu in the way, so it took the blow. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HER _**HALF BREED**_ YOU AIN'T GONNA GET HER NEITHER!" He said as his claws connected with sango's weapon. "I'LL KILL HER FIRST." My demon broke free then.

(Inuyasha's demon)

I took great pleasure in fighting kouga, as I knocked him far away from my mate. The smell of her blood in the air was only fueling my rage. How dare he threaten her life. I would make it slow and painful, only taking out a chunk here or there. I wanted him to suffer for hurting my mate. Making me smell the fear that was pouring off of her. I would have killed him if my mate hadn't grabbed me around the waist. I could smell the tears that were running down her face as she buried her face into my back. "Please stop. Please." She whispered in a broken sob. I growled, and gently unwound her arms from around my waist. His death could wait. She was hurt, and from the way she was trembling, it was bad. I picked her up, careful of her shoulder, and started to walk away, when that damned wolf demon launched himself at my back.

**So what do you guys think? **

_**Love~kills~quickly**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, sorry I Haven't posted in awhile, been busy with school and stuff.

(Kagome)

I felt inuyasha flinch, heard him roar in anger. I looked up to see koga latched onto him, his teeth moving toward inuyasha's throat, Without thinking I blocked the bite with my left arm. I screamed when i felt his teeth tear through the flesh and bone. Inuyasha's demon turned his head in shock. My blood was splattered across his face and neck. "NOW SANGO!" I shouted, as sango used her Hiraikotsu to knock kouga off inuyasha's back, then she pinned him as best she could while I rolled out of inuyasha's arms. Not giving inuyasha time to get involved. I pounced. Slapping my hand right across kouga's face, purifying his demonic aura. He howled once, then collapsed. I hadn't killed him, Just weakened him. He would be out of the count for a long time though. It would take a few months at least for him to be able to fight again. I groaned, sinking to the ground. Sango was there to help me stand. Her eyes locked with inuyasha. "You are going to have to complete the mating rights inuyasha, or else next time, a demon might actually kill her." I looked at him, and felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. "Mate….." I whispered. It still felt strange on my tongue, but it also felt right. Like it would just take some getting used to. I was getting light headed. Too much blood lose I guess. I started to stumble back over to inuyasha,being half dragged by sango. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the pain hit me full force, as I dropped to the ground in tears. "Inu….yasha….. it hurts…." I mumbled, fighting to stay conscious. I was vagly aware of sango tearing strips of her kimono to use as bandages. Just when I was about to black out, I heard miroku shout, followed by the jingling of his staff, with kaede in tow. Then I looked up at inuyasha, and saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I smiled once, then i fell head first into the darkness.

(Kaede)

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA, Ye need to back away from kagome so i may look at her." He just growled at me, pulling kagome's limp form closer to him. his eyes hidden behind his bangs.I was about to yell again when I noticed his eyes, they were blood red. His demon was in control now. "Look inuyasha, if ye want yer mate to get better, then ye MUST let me look at her, so I may bind her wounds. Remember she doesn't heal like ye do. She's a lot more breakable." He growled once more, but relented, and layed her down on the grass, her head resting in his lap. "Oh my, What on earth happened to ye? Even shippo and sango are hurt! Who on earth did this to ye?" I groaned. I was going to need some serious help to patch all of them."And YE monk, why we're not here to help?" Sango hung her head. "Well? Are one of ye going to answer?" I said again, as I examined kagome's wounds. They were going to be a pain to heal. i sighed. "Ye all need to get back to my home so I may patch ye up." I turned to the monk, " Carry sango, I'll get shippo, and inuyasha," Who i gave a pointed look at, "can carry kagome, If i had know ye all were all hurt, I would have brought a horse." I grumbled, as I picked up shippo. He was heavier than I expected.

(In Kagome's mind.)

Images kept fading in and out of existence, me and inuyasha, our first kiss, when we first met, all the times he saved me. Then it turned dark, kikyo kissing inuyasha, all the times he ran off to find her, leaving me alone, all the time he started being nasty towards me, calling me a wench. Then I heard that voice again, and I wanted to cry. "Hello child. I see have been making progress on our little deal." The voice sounded glad. "But, do not forget the REST of our little bargain. and Remember, YOU have to be the one to kill kikyo, it can NOT be inuyasha. If he does it, her soul will still linger. If you kill her, her soul will be laid to rest." I nodded. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, whipping around to see who touched me. There, standing straight and tall, was the prettiest girl i have ever laid eyes on. She was about my height, with raven hair, that fell to her waist. She had a fair complexion, with a light dusting of freckles across her small button nose, and cheekbones, and big, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. She was lean built, all muscle from the looks of it, wearing a baby blue kimono. She had full red lips, and a big bust. But what really shocked me, was her ears. She had DOG ears, just like inuyasha, but they were black as night, with little gold earrings in each. "I know, not what you were expecting was it?" She smiled, showing me her fangs. "No...Not at all." I whispered. "Who are you? How did you get in my head?" Oh my god. What if I was just going crazy? What if all the stress of hunting naraku and gathering jewel shards had just pushed me over the edge? I felt my eyes betray me as the tears streamed down my face. "I have been here your whole life. And you will be meeting me again soon. I promise, But now, I do believe there is a certain half dog demon, who is very upset with what happened. Go to him, comfort him. And for the love of kami, Don't ever get hurt this bad again, I'm doing everything I can to heal you, But I am not all powerful." she said with a kind smile, then with that, I was enveloped in a warm glow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys i know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I have been so swamped with school work! Im really sorry! And I promise I will try to update when ever I can!**_

(Inuyasha)

We had finally made it back to the village, and miroku and I had left the girls and shippo in keades care. "Inuyasha, you know that this isn't over right? Hes going to come back, if you do not mate with her soon." Miroku said in an almost serious tone. I sighed. "Ya, I know. But I ain't gonna force her into it." I shrugged. "Plus it would be her first time. Ain't it suppose to be special er something." I said trying to sound like I wasn't all that concerned. But I was. I WANTED for this to be special for kagome. She's my mate. My everything. I couldn't go cheaping something like this because some flea bitten, mouse brained asshole didn't approve. "You know-" I cut him off. "I swear if you say anything pervy i'll get sango." That seemed to shut him up for a second. "Actually I was only going to suggest that maybe me and sango can help set up the right atmosphere. You know, we there's an abandoned hut not far from here. If we talk to kaede she might let you have it. You and I could fix it up. Then you can take kagome for a walk while me and sango clean it up, and make it…. special." I frowned. It WAS a good idea. A little creepy, but at least I could make this special fo kagome. "Alright. Let's talk to kaede. AFTER kagome's better." Miroku's sighed in annoyance but agreed.

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH

(No one's POV)

So after a month, kagome was all healed up. Doning a some new scars. Kaede had agreed to give the hut for inuyasha, in exchange for the protection of village. And of course he agreed. So miroku had got sango in on the big plan, and she had been keeping kagome busy during the days while miroku and inuyasha got the hut in tip top shape. Today was the day. The hut was completely finished. Sango had swapped places with inuyasha and miroku, giving the hut a feminine touch.

(Sango)

"Okay, some flowers here annnddd…. DONE!" I cheered. The hut was beautiful! I had inuyasha plant a sakura cherry tree in the front of the house, and planted some flowers around the front of the hut. I had also planted a garden in the back. The inside was spotless, I had managed to get my hands on a futon, and I had light a fire in the fire pit. I had a found pale blue material, and, with keades help, made them a nice curtain to go over the door. I stepped out to find it was almost dark. Sighing, I signaled inuyasha with a very loud whistle. Before I left I took one more look over my shoulder, longing to have home again. Maybe even with a certain monk. Shaking my head, I quickly strode away, not wanting to be caught hanging around. That would have totally killed the mood. "Kilala!" I called. And soon enough, my little demon cat hopped up in my arms. "Come on sweety. Let's go." She just purred, falling asleep quickly in my arms.

(Kagome)

Inuyasha had picked me up from kaede's hut, early this morning. Grumbling about a hot spring that he had found not far from the village. And somehow, we had managed to spend all day there. He had even packed a lunch. When It had started to get dark, and I had been soaking for a good hour and a half, I heard a faint whistle. Inuyasha perked up at this, and lept to his feet, as he had been laying in a tree facing the other way. "Kagome? Its getting late, we should head back." I heard him grumble. I nodded and climbed out, but quickly got back in. I couldn't put my clothes back on, They were all dirt and grows with dried blood and mud. Not to mention, the remnants of a demon we had dispatched on the way here.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay guys do a I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And Im so so soooo sorry its been so long since my last update. If there is anything that you guys wanna see in the next chapter, let me know! I would also like to say to thank you for that review Jaileen (guest) who inspired me to keep the story going. **_

(Kagome)

"Um… Inuyasha? I, uh, have a small problem." He looked at me, "What is it kagome?" He asked from his place in one of the many trees towering over the hot spring. "Look, I only bought two outfits with me when I came this time, My last outfit got ruined when koga attacked," I shivered remember that the wolf-demon tried to hurt little shippo, "and this outfit is covered in dirt, grim, and demon guts…." I let my voice trailed off when I heard a thump from the other side of the spring. I turned, "Inuyasha I swear If th-" I froze when I saw just what it was. A huge snake demon, with black skin, red eyes, and two black horns that faded into a deep red on top its head, was slithering into the spring. "AHHH!" I screamed scrambling out. When I was about two or three feet from the spring, I felt something warm and soft settle over my shoulders. "Kagome yer bow, Under that tree." Inuyasha growled as he yanked out his sword. Moving to stand between me and the demon. "And tie that robe closed will ya! It's distracting!" He growled again. I looked at him, to see him blushing, a trickle of blood running out of his nose, then at the demon, who was staring at me. I quickly yanked the robe shut, and tied it as I ran for my bow. This constant demon fighting was starting to get old. I mean, was it too much to ask to take a BATH in PEACE! I grabbed my bow, and an arrows, I was running low. Better remember to get some new ones. I notched my arrow, and spun to face the demon.

"INUYASHA, MOVE!" I shouted, and he pounced back, landing on the bank about 10 yards away. I released the arrow, and watched as it turned to that bright pink color, just as the demon lashed out, and knocked inuyasha into a tree with its tail. I watched in rage as the arrow turned from a bright pink, to an icy blue, and when it struck the demon, The snake let out a high pitch scream that was dripping in pain. I quickly ran to inuyasha, who was pulling himself to his feet. "Inuyasha! Oh my god, i'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I was panicking I knew that, But he was obviously in pain. He grinned, and pulled me close. "I...Inuyasha?" I stuttered out. "I'm fine mate." he rumbled, which sounded a lot like a cat's purr, before he planted a kiss on my forehead. "Come on, let's head back. Before ANOTHER demon decides to try and take a bite outta ya." He grumbled, before squatting down so I could climb on his back. "INUYASHA!" I shouted, causing him to flinch. "You're hurt. You shouldn't be carrying me! Come on, back to the spring so I can clean the wound. No buts.'' I said with as much authority as I could manage. It must have worked because he huffed, but walked to the edge of the spring and sat on a rock. I grabbed what was left of my top, and scrubbed it as best i could against one of the rocks in the spring. After I felt it was as clean as I was going to get it, I wrung it out, then moved to wipe away the blood on his chest. The blood wasn't all his, And, much to my relief, he only had a few gashes. Nothing major. Plus with how fast he heals, he should be fine by the time we reach the village. After I got him all cleaned up, I scrubbed the top again. Sighing when I saw the blood had stained. I wrung it out again, and placed over his wound as a makeshift bandage, before he scooped me up in his arms, and we took off. I had tried to tell him I could walk, but he ignored me. Saying he wanted to, cuz i walked to slow.

Once we finally reached our destination, I was in awe. The place was absolutely gorgeous. It wasn't very big, Just a little two room hut, But it had that homey feel to it. And I grinned when I looked to the right of the hut. There In the distance, I could see the sacred tree, looming high above the rest. Inuyasha had placed me on my feet, and I took a step forward. "Inuyasha? What is all this?" I asked him, looking him in the eye. He blushed, and opened his mouth. "Kagome….." He paused. Almost like he didn't quite know what to say. I took a step closer. "Remember, back at your mother house, when you said you were willing to finish the mating rights?" He asked, unable to look me in the eyes. I shuffled closer, then I mumble, "That's still true…." Which caused him to whip his head around and our eyes to lock. My face was rosy and red, and I was nibbling my lower lip. He was so adorable. Before I could think about it, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him hard. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. His body was hard, the muscles were sleek and strong. I pulled back, and he threw me over his shoulder, smiling as I giggled. He carried me into the hut, and I was actually surprised. He gently set me on my feet, then wrapped his arms around me from behind. The inside was beautiful. "Woah." I breathed, turning to face him. I smiled and he kissed me. Soundly on the lips, before he growled and carried me across the room to the bed. He set me down, and, before I knew it, had discarded his top, and the robe I had covered myself with, before he pushed me down onto the futon. I squeaked in surprise and covered my chest. My bra had been trashed, just like my shirt so I was only wearing panties now. I suddenly wished I had worn one of those cute lacy pairs with the bows. Not the cheep pairs I had been wearing. I couldn't look him in the eye. So I just turned my head and closed my eyes. I felt him peck my cheek and he whispered my name. I opened my eyes to see him looking me dead in the eye. "Do you know how we have to do this right?" I blushed and even darker shade of red and shook my head no. He leaned down and gently nipped my ear. That caused me to whimper. His eyes flashed red, and then he buried his face into the crook of my neck, leaving white hot kisses up my throat, along my jaw and back again. When he reached my neck again, he nipped it a little harder, causing me to yelp and try to jump away. Of course he had me pinned so I couldn't. "Kagome, I'm going to have to mark you. That way demons know you are mine. Then I must take you so you will bear my scent." He paused. "But before any of that," he paused again, pulling back and looking me in the eye, pulling out a little silk bag from under the futon as I sat up to look at him. "I want every human male to know your mine too." he mumbled, placing the little bag in my hand. Carefully I opened it, seeing a beautiful ring. It had a white band that reminded me of the blade on tenseiga. (Is that how you spell it?) And it seemed to wrap around a beautifully diamond, surrounded by little crimson rubies, and chunks of amber that looked so much like inuyasha's eyes. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "Kagome…. Look I know i can be a pain in the ass, but I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and taking me as your husband?" He said, blushing neon red and fidgeting. I didn't give him answer right away. I simply threw myself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Before he even realized what was happening I had him pinned to the floor and was giggling like a mad women. "Kagome?" He looked at me with a mix of confusion, concern, and fear. After a few minutes, I managed to get myself under control. "I'm sorry, *giggle* it's just you're a baka. You know that right?" I looked him in the eye, and with tears in my own, i whispered. "Of course i'll marry you." and with that I once again found myself pinned to the futon.

Before I could utter a word, inuyasha was kissing me with such a powerful need, I couldn't have resisted even if I wanted to. I kissed him back with the same passion that he was using to bruise my lips as heat began to pool in my lower region. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand feeling the sleek muscles of his back, the other tangling in his hair to hold him to me. When he finally let me breath, he moved right down to my throat, placing more, hot, wet kisses down it, and he kept going till he reached my breast. With one hand he massages and pinched at my nipple, and took the other in his mouth, rolling it gently across his lips, before nibbling on the pinkend nub. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped from my lips, as he released me breast, to slide his hand farther down. Then his hand was _there._ I couldn't help but squirm as he toyed with the hidden bundle of nerves in my womanhood. I heard a low moan, and was shocked to realize the sound had escaped from my own throat, and my fingers were holding fistfulls of silver hair. Not even thinking I renched inuyasha from my breast to kiss him hard on the mouth. He kept working me with his finger, and I could feel my muscles tightening deep in me. Like a coil before it springs. "Inuyasha, _please!_" I don't know why I was begging. I knew I was headed someplace, and I knew I wanted inuyasha to be the one to take me there. "Shh, mate. I have you." then he slipped a finger inside my opening and curled it up. I gave a strangled gasp, then I was flying, squeezing my eyes shut against the strange sensation. As I felt myself coming back down to earth, I realized inuyasha had left my side, and was now hovering over me. And something hard and warm was pressed against the inside of my thigh. I cracked my eyes open in time to see his face coming at me, then he was kissing me again, and almost without realizing, I wrapped my legs around him tightly. When I felt light headed and needy all over again, he pulled back and moved to my ear. "Are you ready mate? Because if you don't tell me to stop, I don't know if I am going to be able to." He whispered. I nodded at him, and yanked him back to me kissing him with all the passion and need I was feeling in that very moment. He growled loud, and i felt him press against my opening, causing me to tense up. "Shh mate, you have to relaxe. Your too tight." He whispered in my ear. "I am relaxed!" I gasped as me gently bite my neck. He just chuckled and slowly forced his way into me. I gasped, and felt the tears in my eyes, squeezing them shut because It hurt so much. I felt him freeze and let out a little whine. "Mate?" I heard a throaty kinda growl. Sounds like maybe inuyasha checked out. But he was still waiting for me to adjust, when the pain subsided, i let out a sigh of relief and kissed his shoulder. When he started to pull himself out i couldn't help the gasp that escaped as I tightened my legs around his waist trying to force him to stay. He just chuckled, before slamming into me. "Gahh!" I had my mouth open in a silent scream, as he started pounding into me without a hint of the gentleness he had been showing me up until this place. I dug my nails into his shoulders so hard I was shocked I didn't see blood. Within minutes of him pounding into me, I felt the coil inside of me starting to tighten again. "Inu-yash-a, I'm Gonna ex-explode!" I choked out. As he continued his merciless motions, I heard a growl and was met with blood red eyes, I buried my face into his shoulder and moaned so loud i was shocked that I came from me. Just as i felt the coil deep inside of me snap and I was flying all over again. The difference was, After I felt a dull pain in my right shoulder, inuyasha was flying with me. Practically crushing me to his chest, while letting out a roar of masculine satisfaction. When I finally came back down to earth, inuyasha slowly pulled out of me, and collapsed on the futon next to me, pulling me close to him. I smiled and snuggled up against to him as he pulled a blanket over us and gently rolled us so my right shoulder was within his reach. He whined and climbed out of the futon to the basin of water in the corner, before cleaning my tattered shirt, and coming back to the futon. I turned a hundred shades of red when I realized he was nude. Throwing his pants at him. He looked at me confused. But Thankfully got the memo chuckling at my embarrassment.. When he was decently clothed, he walked over and sat down beside me on the futon. "Kagome, are you okay? Come here so I can clean your neck up mate. Please?" he started off talking normally, but his voice faded into a whisper. I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position, wincing because i was kinda sore. Imagine my surprise when i felt blood slowly running down my right breast and arm. I was to tired to hold myself up, and I lend against him. He didn't seem to mind, as he wrapped one arm around me, and used to other to slowly wipe away the blood. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Inuyasha?" I mumbled. "Yes mate?" He asked me. I kinda hope he doesn't call me that all the time. "Can we go to sleep now? Im kinda tired…" I mumbled as I felt my eyelids droop. He chuckled and laid us down, tucking me close to his body and wrapping an arm around me possessively. Between one heartbeat and the next I was asleep, wrapped in the safety of inuyasha arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thank you so much for following my story! I know it has been forever since my last update, (save chapter 14) and I promise I will be posting more as the next few weeks progress. Anyway, I have put my other two stories on hold for now, and have decided to keep them that way until I have finished this story completely. Lots of love my poppets! ~L~K~Q~

(Kagome)

The sun was shining bright by the time I opened my eyes again. Rolling to the side, i flopped my hand back and forth, looking for my heat source since it was surprisingly chilly. Belatedly I realized It was late fall. When I didn't find inuyasha's body, It dawned on me that was alone on the futon. I sat up and looked around, unable to help the sadness that washed over me from waking up alone. "Inuyasha?" I called thinking he had to be nearby. I felt a demonic aura not far from the hut. A dozen to be precise. Kouga. That wolfy bastard. They were about half way from the sacred tree and the hut we were staying in, which sat just up the bank from the river that fed the village its water. I sprang to my feet, ignoring the soreness between my thighs, and scrambled to get dressed. Thankfully inuyasha left his fire rat robe lying on the floor not far from the futon, I hastily threw it on and tied to closed, then yanked on my skirt. I yanked on my shoes, grabbed my bow, and bolted out the door. I headed in the direction of the auras, and was about half way there when the sounds of fighting hit my ears. I bolted forward willing my leg to move faster. When I burst into the clearing, I found kouga, standing over inuyasha, with half a dozen wolf demons around them. I saw blood trickling from the corner of inuyasha's mouth, and It was like something snapped, and I flew into a rage, shooting two arrows at kougas wolves, and shouting profanities. When kouga, oblivious to my attempt to draw attention away from inuyasha, clamped his teeth into inuyasha's arm, as inuyasha tried to break free from the wolf demons holding him, I screamed again, cracking one wolf with my bow before Blacking out.

(Kagome's half demon form)

Everyone in the clearing must have sensed my arrival, after my good awful scream, because they all turned to look at me, my mate included. Kouga, the mouse brained demon, shouted at me "Now you stay out pf this you she-demon. Im just going to get rid of this half-breed, then i'll get my mate back." the wolf demon growled. As I moved closer to them, kouga's eyes widened. "And did it EVER, occur to you, that maybe. Just maybe, his mate was HAPPY were she was? That she would rather die than be taken from his side?" I growled out. Laying my ears back and flexing my fingers, feeling my claws bite into my hand. I took a deep breath and was met with the scent of inuyasha's blood. "Now, be a good little demon, and tell me just who it was that harmed my mate." I growled out. Moving swiftly between inuyasha, and the rest of the demons. "Who the hell do you think you are? You smell like kagome, but you reek of dog demon. Wait? Don't tell me!" He reached forward, intent on yanking the shoulder of my robe down to check my markings, but I simply grabbed his wrist and pushed a little of my priest powers threw it. "DONT. TOUCH. ME." I bit the word out, releasing his wrist, and lending a hand to inuyasha, so he could climb to his feet. Seems that kougas fellow wolf demons knew when to back away from a fight. I quickly gave inuyasha a once-over. He appeared battered and bruised. But nothing that a few hours of rest wouldn't fix. My poor mate appeared to still be in shock. I would have to speak to him before I give kagome back the reins. 'Now, we are going to leave. You WILL leave us alone. Or I won't go so easy on you next time." And with that, I slapped kouga across the face, and blasted him with my purification power. He staggered back, clutching his face, as the wolf demons all moved to support him. "How the hell could you chose the half-breed over a full demon? How? How could I lose to that?" He growled out, slowly wobbling towards us. Inuyasha pushed my smaller form behind him, holding his sword at the ready. "Kouga! She has made her choice. Don't push her to far." I looked at him, confused. "She's not herself, but when she calms down, i'm sure she would feel horrible if she killed you." Ugh, he was right. The human side of kagome would feel horrible if she killed means I would be less likely to be free. "Bull. There's no way that kagome. She would never hurt me." Ohh how he was wrong. I pushed my way in front of inuyasha. "Listen here you flea riden fur have hurt my mate. Wounded my best friend. And tried to kill my pup. Not to mention the pain you caused me when you flead my back and shoulder. Do you REALLY want to test this theory of how I wouldn't hurt you?" I growled at him. The fear I had seen etched on the pup's face as kouga came charging at us. And the pain of when i took his attack full force to keep shippo safe were still fresh in my mind. "If you had any sense of self preservation, you would leave now and not return. Because if not, i may just decide that your life no longer has meaning." I growled as my mate wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. Before I could say another word. He had leapt up into the trees, still holding me securely to his chest. "Hang on" was the only warning I got before he threw me over his shoulder and took off at a run. When we made it back to the hut, he let me down, and looked me over. "Who are you? I mean, you're kagome…. But not kagome? Am I making sense?" He asked. I sighed and started to explain. "Listen to me inuyasha, I am kagome's demon. I have been with her since the day of her birth. She is what you call a "one drop demon" that means her blood has been so diluted that she literally only has One drop of demon blood in her system. When she mated with you, because of how powerful a demon you are, I was brought to the surface. Similar to how your full demon side is. Now I don't have long, im running out of power to keep control. She needs to heal, emotional. The terror she witnessed when she saw kouga attack her friend, and her pup shippo, still haunts her. YOU need to be there for her and bring her the calm she so desperately needs. We are going to go back into bed, you are going to hold my body tight, and when she wakes up, you tell her that she blacked out, started a fight with kouga, convinced him to leave you guys alone, then collapsed due to exhaustion from all the action she got the night before. You do not tell her about me. Not yet. My existence was not even meant to be shown to her until she completed our little deal." I said. "Wait, YOU'RE the one that told her that she had to kill kikyo or she would be dragged back to that maze thing in her head?" he sounded upset. "Allow me to explain, there are only two ways kikyo's soul will lay to rest, either you and kikyo die together, which is not an option, or kagome kills her and reclaims the portion of her soul that is with kikyo. You must understand that going thru life with only half of her soul is very painful. Its scrapping away at her on the inside. So if she doesn't reclaim her soul, she will go insane. There are your options. Choose wisely." then I headed inside the hut, only to feel an arm pulling me back. "Wait! Why can't I tell her? If you are apart of her, why can't she know?" Inuyasha asked, I groaned in frustration. At this rate I was going to collapse right here. "Listen if she knew that She was part demon, before we become one, she could purify me from her body. Which would break her mind into fragments. She would literally destroy herself from the inside out." I said as i laid down in the futon, and patted the spot next to me. "She's going to need you when she wakes up. So come here." I started closing my eyes. I was starting to feel pretty exhausted. I relinquished control as soon as I felt my mates arms wrap around me.

(Kagome)

"Shit INUYASHA!" I bolted up shouting. I whipped my head back and forth, desperately hoping to see if inuyasha was even in the hut, when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me down till my head was resting on a warm chest. I breathed deep and sighed, relaxing almost immediately. I wrapped my arms around inuyasha tightly and snuggled into his side. "Shh baby, you're okay, I got you." he whispered into my hair, while gently stroking my back. I looked up his face, and gently pecked him on the lips. I look out the window only to realize it as night time. "How the?" I mumbled to myself confused. "Was…. I dreaming?" I started to sit up, only to hear a whine from under me, then be dragged back down again. "Inuyasha? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is…." I gasped. "Kouga! Did that bastard hurt you?" i asked as i was looking him over. "I'm fine mate, It's you I'm worried about." He said, and I looked at him confused. "I don't remember what happened…. But I feel like i did something weird…." I let my voice trailed off. "I didn't do anything… like I didn't hurt anyone. Did i?" he looked at me with a mixture of sadness and pride. "You knocked the living snot out of kouga, and I think you did a pretty good job at convincing him and his pack to leave us alone." he said with a soft smile. And kissing me hard on the mouth. And just like that, we made love all over again.


End file.
